The background description provided herein is solely for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the illustrative embodiments of the disclosure. Aspects of the background description are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the claimed subject matter.
Sanitary sewer systems may include multiple pump stations which pump wastewater from residences and businesses to a wastewater treatment facility through a network of conduits. Sewer gases such as hydrogen sulfide, ammonia, carbon dioxide and methane emanate from the wastewater as it flows through the pump stations. These sewer gases are corrosive to the structural and functional components of the pump stations. However, venting of the corrosive sewer gases from conventional pump stations may be inefficient such that the pump stations require frequent and extensive maintenance or replacement.
Therefore, an enhanced efficiency wastewater pump station venting system and method which enhance longevity and reduce the maintenance needs of a wastewater pump station in a wastewater treatment system are desirable.